Invasion Chronicles
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: Upon the plains of naggiar, a new foe has appeared, drawing a line in the sand as it charges forward, intent on discovering all it can. enemies must join forces, countries must give up old grievances, and entire lands must fight for survival. for the Scrin have come, and the Valkyria intrigue them!
1. Chapter 1

Note: this idea literally just came to me when playing valkyria chronicles (thank you steam), and I just could not help myself when I noticed some serious similarity between Ragnite and Tiberium. As such this may continue or dead end itself on a whim, as I have no idea how quite it shall be received. Either way, I hope everyone finds this interesting, and if you wish to, please tell me what you think.

"Bring up the scans of the planet. I would like to see just what worried the probes."

"Of course, Lord. Bring up the scans now." A female-ish voice responded mechanically a second before a large screen appeared, illuminating just the silhouette of the room's single inhabitant. The screen was covered in many bars and lines, something akin to graphs, though most looking at it would not be able to tell. Beside these graphs was a large 3D image of a planet. A planet covered in numerous biomes and civilizations.

"So, this planet has two primary continents then. Numerous small organic groups on the one continent, two larger ones as well and very few on the second continent. . . . . . . . . "

"The planet has not changed as would have been expected, Lord. The ichor has not spread across its landmass as it should have." The mechanical voice suddenly interjected.

"I can see that. It seems the ichor has merged with other heavy mineral deposits across the planet, and all of it appears to be heavy with mineral alloy."

"It appears the organic natives use it as armour and power sources. As well as regenerative medicines." the mechanical voice added, much to its master's chagrin.

"Yes I can see that. . . I'm more interested in the small number of high resonance signatures we are getting. Lock onto the two highest active signatures that are present in that small desert area on the primary continent. Give me an active live feed."

"Of course, Lord." The voice answered as the screen before it zoomed down to the planet's surface, showing off a large desert like field with two opposing forces on either side, hiding in trenches as explosions dropped across its length in all directions. One spot of the field however was completely clear of these explosions, and in its center two organic life forms stood, engaging in combat. One organic was tall with long white hair and red eyes; the other was shorter and had grey hair. Both organics held silver-ish blue weapons in both hands, and were covered in a frightful blue glow.

" . . . . Bring up the resonance scans for both of those entities. What do they say?"

"Of course, Lord. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The resonance scans imply that both entities have a significant amount of energized ichor in their bodies. They are channeling this energy through their entire organic structures as well as the weapons that they carry. The weapons are as heavily imbued with ichor as some of our own drones and craft, but are extremely dense and appear to act as generators for the energy themselves."

"Interesting. So instead of ichor covering the planet it changed into a mineral that is now being used as a perfect resource by the planets organic life forms, and even exists in some of their innate physical makeups. . . . . . . . . Intriguing."

"Lord, the orders from the overlord clearly state that-"

"The overlord's orders were to go to the planet and find out an explanation for the probe finding from last cycle. Even if we are equipped only for reconnaissance though, we still will have plenty of forces to . . . . .test these organics. I want to see what their technology is capable of, do you understand?"

" . . . . Yes, Lord."

"Good. Now then, drop platforms one through four on the secondary continent at Sectors a3, d,9, e0, and f5 respectively."

"Of course, Lord . . . . . What of the other continent?"

"Hmmm, drop platforms five and six at sectors g 4, and s9."

"What of platforms seven through twelve, Lord?"

"They will not be dropped yet, I want to see what these two squabbling organic groups do. It is impressive that such a small group has survived with two large ones to its sides."

"It is interesting, but I am suggesting that the remaining platforms be dropped and-."

"The remaining platforms will not be dropped. . . Instead we shall give those two squabbling groups a chance to fight back, so I may see their potential. Send Mothership One to the largest organic gathering place west of that small groups land, and send Mothership Two to the east group gathering point, the largest one."

"So we shall destroy the largest gatherings of organics of the two groups then?"

"No, just their gathering places. That eastern group looks to have most of its forces in the land of that small central group, so they shall stay alive, right alongside their enemies.

"Very well, Lord. . . . . . . . They are sent. ETA's of 2 millicycles and 3 millicycles respectively . . . . . a new contact has appeared lord, a very large metal object, far to the east. It dwarfs our hexapods by twice their length."

"Impressive, but leave it for now. We'll send out hexapods to take it out when it becomes a problem and- . ... . No. sends our prodigy instead. We'll turn it against its own organics."

"Very well, sir . . . . . What of the organic forces fighting in that desert region?"

"Hmmmm," the voice hummed as it looked at the screen, and the two glowing blue organics aa they fought. "We don't want them dead, not yet at least. Drop three tripods in their center to disrupt the battle, and then drop one swarm of infantry drones spread across the entire battle zone. Then prepare us to land in that northern area of the primary continent."

"Very well, Lord. Shall I drop a prodigy alongside the infantry swarm?"

"Hmmmm, yes do that, but with orders to not engage. Instead I want it to peer into the minds of the organics leaders, no matter how low or high of rank. It is to find out everything it can and report back.

"Very well, Lord. . . . .The tripods are away . . . . As are the three infantry swarms."

"I told you only one!"

". . . My apologies, Lord, I must have misheard you. Perhaps a glitch in my programing.

"By the Overlord! You useless piece of- . . . . .fine, bring us down to our landing zone, but keep the live feed going. I want to see if those ichor infused organics can triumph against Tripods!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boss, is Alicia really, valkyria?" Largo asked as he stared across the battlefield nearly dumbfounded as Alicia fought Selvaria in single combat, both of them glowing brilliantly blue.

"I – I'm not sure, Largo, but that is what it looks like." Welkin replied from the top of the Edelweiss.

"Then what are we doing standing here!" Rosie suddenly yelled as she griped her gun tightly, "We should get out there and help her!"

"And what would you do? We can't take on a valkyria, our rounds bounce right off." Largo answered.

"Largo's right," Welkin quickly said stopping Rosie from speaking. "All we can do is wait and be ready to help if we need to."

"Rrrrr, I don't like this! We should be out there helping Alicia too- what the hell?" Rosie suddenly said, breaking her own sentence and looking straight up at the sky, causing everyone nearby to do the same. The sky which had been light gray overcast was becoming very dark, but beyond its darkness what confused all who looked up was the glowing purple lights that began appearing in the clouds. As the clouds turned completely purple a high pitched, inorganic shriek pierce the air and sky, causing many soldiers on both sides to cover their ears in pain. Seconds later, the sky fell on top of them.

Massive purple objects that looked like metal spikes fell from the sky, bright purple light flying behind them like a stream. Dozens of these spikes fell around the battlefield, creating large crashes and sending up plumes of dust and dirt in the distance. As the last spike fell to the ground beyond the battlefield, three larger ones fell from the sky, but these were not spikes. Shaped almost like massive squid, these three objects fell from the sky, and landed in the middle of the battlefield, right on top of Selvaria and Alicia, sending up such a blast of dirt and dust that the entire battlefield became blinded.

"Those things just landed on Alicia!" Largo yelled in shock as his grip on his lance tightened in sudden horror and anticipation.

"I know, and we're going in there! Squad seven, move out! We're getting Alicia out of there!" Welkin yelled before dropping back inside the Edelweiss and leading squad sevens charge into the middle of the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selvaria coughed on the dust in the air as she picked herself up off of the ground, the force of whatever had hit her having knocked her right off of her feet. Picking her lance and shield up off of the ground she looked around, trying to make out anything in the dust cloud around her. Standing just a few feet away from her, she could see the telling blue glow of her opponent, Gallia's valkyria. Taking a step forward and griping her own lance tightly, she prepared to take down her opponent, but stopped when she realized both her opponent, and she, were shivering.

Vreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Selvaria nearly covered her ears as a loud screech pierced the cloud of dust and looked past the other valkyria, looking for the noises creator. A purple glow poured into the dust cloud, and through it she could make out the shadow of what looked like massive cords with blades on their sides and a massive glowing center. As if thinking the same, both she and Gallia's valkyria swung their lances to their sides, causing the dust cloud to disperse in an instant, and almost immediately, Selvaria wished she had not.

Stepping up out of the crater it had created she got a full view of the creature before her. It was a dark purple and black in color, with three large legs that ended in massive spikes that looked as if they could crush tanks just from their size. The legs were attached to a glowing purple central core like body, and sprouting out of its top were three long cords that each ended with what looked like battleaxes blades with glowing eyelike centers.

As if stating its intent the tripod creature turned its body toward her and Gallia's valkyria, and it's central most cordlike appendage pointed its glowing center toward her. Raising her shield and lance to defend herself Selvaria was quickly punched by a beam of energy that slid her back many feet then flung her back, the force of the beam sending both of her weapons out of her hands and onto the ground.

Selvaria rolled herself over and pulled herself onto her hand and knees, coughing. Her entire body stung with pain, and her legs felt as if they were about to break. What the hell was that things attack!

Vreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Hearing the creature let out its inhuman roar Selvaria force her body to move and leapt to her feet, but did not have to leap away immediately. Almost twenty feet in front of her she looked to find the Gallian valkyria standing on the top of the tripod like creature, stabbing her lance into its head and firing energy into it, the excess energy sparking in every direction. Finally, after almost a full minute of firing her valkyrian beam into it, the beam punched through the creatures bottom, and a second later it fell to the side, all of it' glowing body parts now unlit and cold.

Before either of them could let out even a sigh two more of the tripods rose out their craters, and theses ones were not as slow on the uptake. Without losing a second their cords began firing bright beams, both at the two valkyria, and at both sides of the battlefield. Leaping to the side to dodge a beam and grab her shield Selvaria caught sight of an imperial tank that had entered the field, and watched as a tripod beam cut into its front, dropping its barrel and treads to the ground with glowing edges. A second later, unable to move, the tank was hit on its center by another beam, and lit up like a canister of liquid Ragnite.

Selvaria looked around for her lance, for without it she could not fight, and found it lying on the ground only a few meters away, just before a tripods massive limb stepped upon it, sundering the very ground as it droned and aimed one of its cords toward her. Just as the cords center glowed brightest a cascade of explosions rippled across the tripods body, causing it to stumble to the side and finally fall over in pieces.

Looking to her left Selvaria found the source of the explosions was a group of Gallian militia, three lancers and two tanks reloading and aiming at the third tripod as a group of shock troopers picked up their now unconscious Valkyria and lay her on the larger of their two tanks.

"We've got Alicia, Sevens. Hit that monster and retreat back to the camp!" a man said as he popped his head out of the tank, likely its commander. Listening to his orders the three lancers all aimed at the one remaining tripod and fired simultaneously, their lances striking it and causing it to step back many steps.

Ignoring the Gallian retreat Selvaria leapt forward and dropped into the small hole that the second tripod had made and pulled her lance out of the ground completely unharmed and undamaged.

Vreeeeeeee!

Selvaria looked up as she raised her lance and pointed it to the last remaining tripod. The Gallian lancers hadn't killed it, but they had certainly done a number on it. It was missing two of its three cords, and all of its legs and body were pitted and oozing some kind of green liquid.

"Sickening beast! Die for interfering in my battle!" Selvaria screamed as she fired her lance at the tripod. Its carapace already damaged, Selvaria's beam struck its main body and tore right through, the creatures body exploding a half second later, covering the battlefield in its pieces.

Allowing her heart beat to slow Selvaria looked around at the battlefield around her. Neither side was firing at the other, and neither army looked prepared to, too shocked at what had just happened. It made sense to her when she looked at the rest of the battlefield to find multiple tanks, imperial and Gallian, cut into pieces and on fire across the field. Whatever those creatures had been, they had dealt a severe blow to both sides, and the extent of the damage that just the three creatures created was shocking.

"S-sir! Are you alright?!"

Selvaria turned to the imperial line to find her engineer and more recently her second run toward her, carry his gun on his back and a Ragnaid in his free hand. "I am fine, Johann. Just a little scraped up." Selvaria said with a smile.

Johan let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, when those things fell from the sky I wasn't sure what to think. Do you need some healing for those scars?"

Selvaria smiled and shook her head. Since taking Johann as her personal engineer she had watched him go from a meek man to a very dependable engineer. He still had his moments of meekness, but he also tried his best to support her, even though she would not need healing as long as she held her valkyrian weapons, or so she had thought. "I am fine, Johann. But let us return to our lines, I have the feeling they need reorganizing," Selvaria said as he noticed her arms were still shivering, "And I have a strange feeling that was just the beginning of our troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

"The organics have destroyed the three tripods that were dropped onto them lord."

"Interesting, have the ground troops that landed around them gotten into position yet?"

"Yes, but there is a complication."

"And that is?"

"the landscape near where two of the infantry swarms landed is very gouged out with cliffs and harsh terrain, they will take longer to reach the battlefield dessert here the two organic groups squabble."

The shadowy being looked at the monitor before him and chuckled. "then the two infantry swarms shall both follow the landscape and meet at the larger eastern organic armies controlled area. We shall give them a challenge, and see what they do when dealing with two infantry swarms, and see what the smaller organic group does."

"Very well lord, may I make a suggestions however?"

"Go ahead; it is one of the few things you are good for."

"Direction is relative, so I suggest that designation be given to the various organic groups on this planet, which will allow our forces to follow their received orders faster without having to connect to the drone platforms to gain directional assistance."

"hmm very well, you bring up a valid point. You may choose designations for all of the organic groups, but these two groups I am interested in, they shall have their own . . . special, designations."

"Such as lord?"

" hmmm, they armour their primitive vehicles in specific patterns of ocular light, let us designate them according to that patter. Cerulean and Crimson. Yes that will do for their designations."

"very well lord, I shall put it into the drone platform systems so all forces understand the various designations."

"see that you do, and don't mishear me again. . . . . . let's see how they do with our infantry forces. For squabbling organics to join forces, I wonder if such a delicious thing shall come to pass, or if they shall follow the actions of organics of other worlds. Let us see!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Welkin Gunther steppe out of the Gallian militias medical tent to find Rosie, largo and the rest of squad seven all sitting, standing, and hanging around, obviously waiting for him.

"yo boss, is Alicia alright?" Largo asked immediately upon seeing him, his lance leaning against a nearby tree stump, one of the few in the area.

Welkin nodded, "the medics say that she is fine, all she needs is rest."

Everyone around let out sighs of relief as Rosie stood up and walked up. "well that's a relief, now we just need to deal with the other problem?"

Welkin looked at Rosie, confusion painting his face. "other problem?"

"yeah, those things that fell on Alicia and the imperial Valkyria, what the heck were they!?"

"We don't know what they were." Captain Varrot stated as she walked from around a nearby tent and into the little clearing in front of the medical tent that all of squad seven was currently covering. Captain Varrot's was in full uniform, but her hat was ajar on her head, and both the sleeves of her jacket and the knees of her pants were covered in dirt.

"Captain!" Welkin exclaimed, surprised to be seeing Varrot at that time, as he saluted to the captain, An act that everyone in squad seven quickly did as well.

Varrot lifted her hand, telling everyone to stop saluting as she spoke. "Now is not the time for formality, we've got a serious situation here, and no one is sure how to react to it. Welkin how is she?"

Welkin nodded, knowing that captain Varrot was referring to Alicia. "Alicia is fine, but . . . . . . . Have we found anything about the bullet yet?" Welkin asked Varrot, keeping his voice down so only she could hear him. He didn't like keeping anything from his squad, but considering the situation, he had too.

Captain Varrot nodded. "Yes, I asked the quartermaster about it and-" captain Varrot began, before being drowned out by the sound of distant screams and gunfire from across the battlefield, over by the imperial lines. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing good" Welkin said as he pulled out his binoculars and looked out across the battlefield. "you're not going to believe this, but it looks like the imperial soldiers are attacking, a silver mist that is glowing purple, it kind of looks like a swarm of fireflies."

"You sure you're okay boss, that doesn't make any sense." Largo commented as he walked over and grabbed his lance, just in case.

"Well that's what I can see and-, oh gods. Everyone get their weapons out, now!" Welkin suddenly called causing all of squad seven to do as he said, though many were slightly confused, as was captain Varrot.

"what, why? What is going on welkin?" Varrot insisted to know as she stepped closer to him.

Welkin turned to Varrot, his face hollowed and morbid. " the mist was killing the imperial soldiers, slicing them into pieces like a knife through warm butter, and I just saw another creature alongside the mists."

"what do you mean a creature?" Rosie butted in as she picked up her rifle and made sure it's attached flamethrower was in good shape.

"It looked insectile, but not like any insect I've seen, and it was attacking imperial soldiers as well." Welkin stated as he pulled out the small pistol he almost never took out but carried with him.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, a little gruesome, but as long as it's just the imperials its attacking." Largo said casually, not really understanding what welkin was getting at.

"That's not it largo," Welkin said as he loaded his pistol and put it back on his pocket before grabbing a rifle from beside the tent. "It was colored exactly like those three legged things that landed on top of Alicia and the other valyria." Welkin explained, causing every person in squad seven to suddenly understand what he was saying.

Varrot understood as soon as the words left welkins lips, and she quickly pulled out her own handgun as she spoke. "I'll go alert the main army and other squads, make sure that you are prepared for anything. we don't know if those things are-" Varrot was going to finish her sentence with the word hostile, but didn't get the chance as a massive explosion ripped through the militia camp from the direction of the main army camp.

Before anyone could even comment or ask what had happened clouds of silver mist poured over the nearby cliffs and toward their camp, some of the mist coming out from in-between, and inside tents. One nearby militia courier from squad five was closest to the mist, and began firing at it in sudden fear. His bullets ripped into the mist, causing some small splats of green liquid to appear in it, but it didn't stop it. The mist reached him in seconds and almost instantly he began screaming, small silver and glowing purple elongated disk like objects plunging into his body and out the other side. Within a second his body was pulp falling to the ground, and the mist continued moving forward.

Upon seeing the couriers unseemly demise all of squad seven leapt behind the nearest pile of sandbags and opened fire on the mist, their combined storm of bullets tearing into it and slowing the mists advance, but only slowing it.

" were only slowing it, it's like attacking a swarm of flies with . . . it is like that!" Welkin muttered to himself as he turned away from the mist and looked toward his squad. " Shocktroopers, use your flamethrowers! Don't let them surround us!" Welkin called.

Answering his reply was the instantaneous reaction of every shocktrooper in squad seven, as all of them lit their flamethrowers and let loose toward the veritable wall of silver mists. Within seconds of their flamethrowers being lit the area around them exploded with the sounds of inhuman shrieks and small popping sounds that accompanied them. A moment after the shrieks stopped everyone shut their flamethrowers off, and found that there was no silver mist anywhere around them.

"Holy, how'd you know that'd work boss?" Rosie asked as she propped her rifle on her shoulder, impressed with how effective it was.

Welkin took a moment to catch his breath before he looked to Rosie. "The mist was just a cloud of dust or something that those, things inside let off, they were like bugs, and the only way to deal with a cloud of bugs is to spray them with pesticide. I just figured the flame would be most effective, though I wasn't sure since they obviously were hard enough to burst through a person."

"Well I am grateful for that fast thinking welkin, I think that mist would have got to us, not for it and . . . . .please tell me you have more of that wit." Varrot suddenly pleaded as he pointed toward the cliff beside their camp.

On the cliff were dozens of creatures that looked to be of two kinds. The first had four legs and a very small body that was elongated and pointed forward, its long body having a hole and looking almost like the barrel of a gun, the second kind had four legs like the first, but instead had a massive large bulbous body that looked almost like that of a beetles abdomen sticking straight up. The two kinds of creatures both jumped off of the cliff in droves and scurried toward squad sevens position. Without needing to say so every member including welkin and Varrot began firing at the aliens. Though they seemed to be able to take many bullets before falling, some of the creatures did indeed fall, but the rest got into their own firing range. The small ones with the thin long barrel like body began firing thin blueish beams out of their snouts, beams that tore into the environment around the squad with arguable accuracy, though they cut into the sandbags effectively. The large bulbous creature though began arching their bodies forward, sending pulses of white energy toward the squad that acted like grenades, knocking people from where they stood and hitting them kinetic force.

"The smaller ones have shorter range, but have an inaccurate attack, but the larger ones are slow firing but accurate. Lancers take out the larger ones, everyone else focus on the smaller ones!" Welkin called after muttering to himself.

Welkins word proved true almost instantly. The smaller could not take a focused fire and fell to literal pieces that spurted green liquid, and the larger ones were of a size that lancers attacks struk them without miss, blowing them to pieces.

"Good call welkin, but more of them are coming from over the cliff, and the rest of the camp is likely in chaos as well!" Varrot called as she pointed to the cliff where more of the creatures were indeed jumping down from.

"we can't just let them into the camp, especially when Alicia is in the medical tent!" welkin yelled just before the roar of an engine nearly deafened them as the shamrock pulled out from where it had been parked and drove up beside some sandbags, it's flamethrower equipped turret letting loose a jet of flame directly toward the creatures.

"don't worry, we'll hold them here!" Came Zaka's voice across the radio.

"Let you're squad protect Alicia welkin, I need you with me to get the rest of the camp out of this mess!" Varrot said, knowing that welkins strategies would be what would save or break the entire army camp.

Welkin nodded and turned to his squad, all of them firing toward the unknown hostile creatures but keeping their ears open for is orders. " Rosie, Jane, you two are with me and Varrot, everyone else hold those creatures back. And stay alive!"

Everyone gave an affirmative response as Jane and Rosie ran up to welkin and Varrot, rushing further away from their own cap and toward the main army's camp.

Dashing through and past the camps of other militia squads they could see the horror that they themselves had been spared. Bodies torn to pieces, cut open, burned into unrecognizable masses, and worst of all, the wounds on those that had been left alive. Of the few that still lived only a handful were uninjured, and most would never fight again and some would never be able to live without assistance for the rest of their life. "This is rather morbid." Jane said casually s they dashed through the camps.

"These people are dead, or dying, we cannot let it happen to the main army!" Varrot said in reply, keeping pace with everyone else without a problem.

"So, it's not like the main army has ever cared about us In the militia." Jane said, voicing what everyone already knew in a tone that made it sound like she'd prefer to be the one killing them.

"That may be, but if the main army falls we'll have no chance at stopping these things, and no chance should the imperials decide to attack us either." Varrot replied.

"Yeah, if the imperials survive either." Welkin said, causing Rosie to force herself to run a bit faster to be beside welkin.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked, her gun clinking against her belt and the grenades hanging from it.

"The mist I saw at the imperial camp earlier through my binoculars looked thicker than what we dealt with, it also looked like there were more of these creatures too."

"So we won't have to worry about the imperials then," Varrot stated as she cocked her pistol, "the main army camp is just in front of us, be ready for anything."

Everyone nodded as they reached the wooden gate that had been put up to separate the militia and main army forces. The gate was just made of simple flimsy timbers and had been put up on general damon's order to, in his words,' show the militia they were below the main army, and to keep them in their places'. Now it served as the last barrier between them and the potential horror on the other side.

With Rosie and Jane ready and staring at the gate, welkin and captain Varrot pushed on both sides of the gate, allowing hem entry into the main army's camp. Immediately Jane and Rosie had to let loose streams of bullets as the strange creatures came into view standing right in front of them, but with their backs turned. As the creatures died they could see the center of the main camp and were both relived and terrified. Relieved because it looked like the majority of the main army was around the camp in small groups, fighting off the creatures and had not died, but terrified that there were also more bodies than they could count on the ground.

Running and firing between groups of creatures the four of them leapt behind the sandbags that surrounded the main army camps main flag and began firing at any creatures they could see, while captain Varrot walked over and grabbed a soldier by the collar. "what has happened her soldier, where are the other captains? Where is the general!" Varrot demanded to know as she shook the soldier who had moments before been sitting on the ground in the fetal position.

The solider looked to Varrot and only shook his head. "their dead. Their all dead. Every one of them. Officer, lieutenant, captain, the generals. Their all dead, every single one of them. All dead." The soldier said in a monotone while his eyes betrayed how dead he really was.

Varrot dropped the soldier to the ground and picked his rifle off of the ground, leaning against a sand bag as she began firing beside another soldier. "who's your commanding officer soldier!?"

The soldier turned and looked at Varrot, scanning her entire uniform for a few moments before swallowing hard. "You sir, all of the other captains are dead, I think all of the lieutenants as well." The soldier said as his rifle let out a spray of fire, killing a thin nearby creature in a hail of bullets.

" what about general damon?" Varrot asked.

The soldier let out chuckle. "The general was one of the first to die. That silver mist flew through the camp and by passed most of us; it went directly for the command tent and killed everyone inside. The last lieutenant ordered us to grenade the tent to kill the creatures, and it worked well enough, until he was killed by one of those bulbous things." The soldier explained calmly, his experience and age doing him well In the situation.

"No one is alive?" Varrot asked as the sound of Jane and Rosie's rifles echoed around them, drowning out the screams of dying creatures, if temporarily.

The soldier shook his head," no. we honestly thought that all of the militia would be dead so no one tried to go over there, but if you're alive then I guess you're in charge."

Varrot heard those words and almost froze up, until welkins voice brought her back.

"they're retreating! The last of them are retreating!" Welkin said with a heavy sigh of relief.

Varrot stood there for a moment before allowing herself a sigh as well, and then turned to welkin. "lieutenant Gunther, get your squad, check all of the militia camps for survivors and bring them here. Wounded have top priority. Get to it!

Varrot turned away from welkin, not expecting an answer as she walked toward the nearest tent and then noticed a group of army soldiers following her. "sir, your orders." One of the soldiers said to her.

Varrot cringed as she began to fully realize the situation. She had always wanted to rise in rank and stop people like Damon from sending good people to meaningless deaths, but she never wanted it to be like this. "same orders, gather everyone up and gather any equipment, vehicles and equipment you can. Wounded have priority, we need to see just how many people we have. Get to it.

"Sir!" a soldier replied as all of them ran off, leaving Varrot alone at the edge of a small personnel tent. As she looked up at the cloudy sky Varrot could hear the sounds of distant gunfire and screaming from the imperial line, and they caused her bones to grow cold.

"This is so wrong. This is so wrong. I just hope the capitol was spared this horror."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright. How is our supplies then people?" Varrot asked the two lieutenants standing in front of her in what had just a few minutes prior been a storage tent.

Both lieutenants looked to the other and then to Varrot. "We've lost about one third of the main army while another third is all wounded." One lieutenant said grimly.

"On the upside, since most of our tanks were parked away from the main area, almost all of them are intact, and all of their tank crews are unhurt for the most part." The second said as Welkin stepped into the tent, missing his hat and not seeming to care.

"Welkin, how are the militia units?" Varrot asked her tone both worried and expectant.

Welkin let out a sigh and stepped up beside the other two lieutenants. "Only a bit better than the main army. Squads 2, 3, 5, 7 and 11 are untouched and have no wounded. The other squads did not get off so lucky. Except for Faldio's squad, but he's apparently gone missing. None of his squad can find him."

Varrot sighed and looked at the bloodstained map of the battlefield as the distant sounds of guns, mortar and screeching creatures filled the air. "Those creatures are still attacking the Imperial forces. Do we have any news on them?"

The two lieutenants shook their heads and the small tent was silent for many seconds, until Welkin coughed slightly. "I um, do have something that might be useful, but it's about the creatures, not the imperial forces.

Varrot nodded. "Go ahead Welkin."

Welling nodded before speaking. "I took a look at some of those creatures' bodies while gathering my squad. It seem that their bodies break down at a very fast speed and-."

"They're rotting already?" Varrot asked, interrupting Welkins words.

"No," Welkin said with a quick shake of his head, " it's more like their falling to pieces and melting, disintegrating even."

"As interesting as that is, how is it useful?" one lieutenant asked with a wave of his hand.

"It means that these things aren't normal. If they were their bodies would rot like any other animals, but they disintegrate, leaving almost no trace of them. I did find a limb that seemed to be melting slower than the others, and it wasn't made of flesh, its limb was made of a carapace that felt almost like metal."

"Wait, you're saying these things are made of metal? Or are giant insects?" Varrot asked carefully."

Welkin nodded. "Something like that. They seem to be based on insectile organisms, but they are extremely specialized, far more so than any other species of insect."

"Wait, it sounds like your saying they're not natural, like they were made by something." The second lieutenant said, unsure of what Welkins meant.

Welkin slowly nodded. "I do. Animals and insects adapt and evolve according to the environment around them, but these creatures . . . . It's like they were bred for specific purposes, designed even."

"But those tripod things are still sitting in the field, right? Why aren't they melting to pieces?" The first lieutenant asked, suddenly very worried about the tripods.

Welkin shook his head," I'm not sure, I'd have to get a closer look, but I think that can wait." Welkin said as he looked to Varrot.

Varrot sighed. "I guess you know what I'm thinking of saying then. Very well; Welkin I'm ordering you and squads three and seven to cross the field and head toward the Imperial camp. You are to help the Imperials destroy the creatures, and then request that their commander come to speak to me personally."

"That cannot be permitted!" the first lieutenant yelled, "It's suicide, and General Damon would never.."

"I am not General Damon!" Varrot yelled, causing both lieutenants to back up in shock at her raised voice. "Whatever these creatures are, they do not seem to hold a preference to one group or another. It would be in everyone's best interest to work together to deal with them. The main army will hold the camp and continue tending to the wounded. Welkin you have your orders. Dismissed!"

With a salute Welkin turned and let the tent, entering the main area of the camp, where all of the forces now were, not just the army. All around people ran, carrying medical equipment, provisions and supplies to tend the wounded, and moving the nearly lobotomized bodies of the dead out of the way. Welkin couldn't stand the sight of it. He didn't like seeing anyone wounded or dead, but compared to the ways that these men and woman had been killed; being burned to death, shot to death or even shot directly by a tanks gun could be considered preferable.

"Yo, Boss, what's the deal? You don't look so good."

Welkin looked up to see Largo standing in front of him. "Oh, I, it's just terrible is all." Welkin replied as he gestured to the bodies being moved, many of them in multiple pieces.

Largo visibly shivered. "Yeah, I know what you mean, seeing that messenger being torn apart was just . . . . . . Did you talk to Varrot? What are our orders? We're retreating back to the capitol, right?" Largo asked, keen on changing the subject.

Welkin shook his head but said nothing as he and Largo walked across the camp, stopping only when they stepped up to the circle of all of the militias forces. Clearing his throat, Welkin waited until the eyes of every able bodied militia man were on him and he paused for a moment before speaking. "We have our orders. Squads three, five and seven are to . . . cross the battlefield and assist the Imperial camp, to gain a meeting with their commander." Welkin said, bracing himself for everyone's reactions.

Welkin was happy that he had prepared himself, because the sudden roar of disbelief would have otherwise blown his eardrums. "What are you talking about, Boss? Why the hell should we help the Imps!" Rosie yelled, her voice carrying over and silencing all others.

Welkin nodded and sat down on a nearby log. "I understand your feelings, but Captain Varrot believes we can make an alliance with the Imperial commander to fight against those creatures, and I'm honestly inclined to agree."

The entire area was dead silent for a good minute before Largo spoke up. "Alright Boss. Why do you agree?"

"Because whatever those things are, they basically crippled half of our military force. Beyond that, they're not natural, and the Imperials are still fighting them." Welkin explained as the distant sounds of battle continued, almost unheard over the bustle of their camp.

"I can take that logic. I'll get the Shamrock suited up with the flamethrower!" Zaka said from the side as he walked over to the nearby parked Shamrock.

"Huh, you're crazy you know that. How'd you convince Varrot of this insane idea anyhow?" Largo asked with a short chuckle.

"I didn't, she decided it." Welkin replied.

Largo looked at Welkin for a moment before sighing. "You're both crazy, but alright, let's do this already!"

Hearing Largo agree, almost every other militia member began talking softly to each other, agreeing that, even if the Imperials were their enemies, they wouldn't want even them to die from such creatures.

Welkin smiled, seeing all of the militia members preparing. "Alright, those that are on this mission, get ready, we leave in five minutes. Let's move out!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord, Cerulean has defeated the infantry swarm near them and appears to be regrouping. Crimson is not doing so well, but is holding out against the two swarms."

"Interesting. I did not expect Ceruleans forces to defeat an infantry swarm so fast. One of their own must be skilled with analysis and strategy. Have the Assimilators made it to the tripod yet?"

"Almost, Lord. They shall be there in less than a mini-cycle. . . . . Lord, Cerulean appears to be sending a force of units and primitive armour toward Crimson."

"Hmm, let them. I'm interested to see what they do. How are our engagements elsewhere?"

"Lord, all engagements are in our favor, except for one north of the field where the tripods fell. Crimson forces inside a massive stone fortification have managed to completely hold off our force with minimal, to no losses."

"Hmmm, a fortification of such strength may pose a, problem to discovering what these organics are capable of. Send one of our free motherships to it, and level the fortifications completely."

"Yes lord. nearest Mothership is one cycle away, is now redirected."

"good. How long until all of our Motherships are above their targets?"

"Times range from one solar cycle to seven, Lord."

" us watch as this world burns, and see what its inhabitants do in response!"


End file.
